


The Universal Law of Yuzuru

by fieryrondo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 Japanese Nationals, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo
Summary: Yuzuru had made up his mind. He was going to compete at this year’s Nationals, even if it killed him. Unfortunately, there is a universal law that posits the entire universe insists on conspiring against him.(Or, five times Yuzuru Hanyu fights against the universe’s plot to keep him from Nationals and one time he lets the universe have its way)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I _might_ have had spent my time on writing when I should have been packing for the family trip...but this plot bunny would NOT leave me alone. A take on Yuzuru's withdrawal from this year's Nationals due to influenza :( :( :(. It started off as a crackfic but then took a turn for major fluff and angst at the end...like I said, this plot bunny was evil and would not leave me the hell alone until I barfed out the words.
> 
> So enjoy? And Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to you all!
> 
> Usual RPF disclaimer applies. This is a work of complete and utter fiction and characters portrayed bear no resemblance to their real-life counterparts.

It starts with the sneezing. And the slight tickle in his throat. Yuzuru figures it’s the fatigue from the back-to-back competitions he’s had this season and the bombardment of interviews shortly after. He follows Brian’s advice like the good boy he is and is careful to pace himself. When he finally returns back to Japan and his beloved Sendai after the GPF in Marseille, he takes it easy and gives himself a rare but much needed break.

 

 _Just for a day or two_ , Yuzuru drowsily thinks when he excuses himself halfway through dinner to collapse into his bed and snuggle under the covers, with an arm tucked around Pooh-san. _Then I’ll get back on the ice._

 

When Yuzuru wakes up, he has a temperature of 38.9 degrees Celsius and an awful aching in his limbs.

 

Yuzuru groans.

 

* * *

_**1. The doctor is the universe’s ally.** _

 

 

It’s not the cold, his doctor tells him, but influenza, and recommends that given Yuzuru’s asthma, he’s assigned two weeks of bed rest.

 

“But Nationals is next week!” Yuzuru gasps and breaks into a loud fit of coughing. It takes almost a minute before the fit passes and Yuzuru still feels winded after having caught his breath.

 

His doctor has the gall to nod along in sympathy.

 

“And I’m sure there will be a lot of disappointed fans in Osaka--my granddaughter included--but your health should be your number one priority, Yuzuru-kun. Influenza is no joke, I’m afraid.”

 

Nationals aren’t a joke either, but Yuzuru politely keeps that sentiment to himself. He decides to try another approach.

 

“Aren’t there any medicines I could take? Antibiotics or something? Just until Nationals are over, I’ll definitely rest then.”

 

His doctor’s bemused expression turns into a disapproving frown.

 

“The flu is a virus, not a bacteria, so antibiotics won’t help at all. There’s nothing that can cure you other than plenty of fluids and two weeks of rest. Absolutely no physical exertion whatsoever, including figure skating.” He hands Yuzuru a copy of his medical visit results. “I’ve prescribed something to help with the congestion and refilled your inhaler; you’ll need to be very careful since the flu will make the asthma worse than usual, understand?”

 

Yuzuru chirrups a resounding yes and gets up to thank his doctor before leaving the office. He stops by the convenience store to pick up some more masks, painkillers, and a value pack of disinfecting wipes. He tosses the visit report in the recycling on his way out. If he hurries, he can stop by the rink right before it closes.

 

The next day, the aches are so bad, Yuzuru has trouble getting out of bed. He tells himself that it was probably just exertion from the practice last night, never mind that he had singled every one of his jumps and spent most of his time wheezing through the most basic of stroking exercises that any junior could do in their sleep.

 

* * *

_**2. The JSF’s secret spy network is in on the universe’s plot too.** _

 

 

Yuzuru’s feeling lousy but slightly more lucid after taking some more painkillers. He clears his throat self-consciously before he accepts the phone from his mother.

 

“So I hear you’ve been feeling a little under the weather, Yuzuru-kun.” Yuzuru inwardly groans. It’s Yoshiko Kobayashi-san from the JSF, her normally sweet voice loud and grating on his congested ears.

 

“Just a little,” Yuzuru says, putting a little strength into his voice. “Fatigue from the GPF, you understand.”

 

“I understand that according to your physician, you were running a high fever and prescribed two weeks of bed rest,” Kobayashi continues.

 

Damn it, and Yuzuru thought he had been discreet enough. How naive of him, the Japanese national champion despairs, to have underestimated the long arm of the JSF’s secret spy network who kept the JSF informed on every single skater’s sneeze, cell phone GPS signal, and biometric reading. He suppresses another coughing fit and begins to calmly explain to Kobayashi that yes, he’s been feeling under the weather, but he’s been following doctor’s orders (kind of) and has been resting plenty; that he understands the JSF’s anxiety over his condition to deliver a bedazzling, perfect skate in front of a home crowd, when Kobayashi-san says the dreaded words.

 

“Nationals are just two days away. For your safety, Yuzuru-kun, you will withdraw from competition this year.”

 

“ _What?!”_ Yuzuru screeches and the suppressed coughing fit breaks free as Yuzuru regales the JSF representative with thirty seven seconds of hearty wheezing and coughing. His mother rushes into the room with his inhaler. Yuzuru chokes but manages to find his breathing again.

 

“Kobayashi-san, please reconsider--”

 

“I’m sorry, Yuzuru-kun, but this is for your own good. A statement will be released tomorrow morning stating your withdrawal. Please use the time to rest well and recover fully for Four Continents and--”

 

Yuzuru knows it’s rude but he hangs up on Kobayashi-san. He closes his eyes to rethink his strategy.

 

* * *

_**3\. His family is in on it too, and the truth hurts.** _

 

“What do you mean, I’m grounded?”

 

Yuzuru can’t even remember the last time he’d been grounded. Maybe in his early, early novice days, when he complained about how dumb skating was and how he sometimes left practice early so he could play baseball. But his mother’s word was law.

 

“We spoke to Kobayashi-san from the JSF,” his father explains. “And I quite agree with their decision to withdraw. I know how much Nationals means to you, but your health comes first.”

 

Yuzuru is speechless. He’s ready to throw a tantrum, but the stinging betrayal of his own family, unwitting accomplices, but nevertheless accomplices to the universe’s plan to break Yuzuru’s nationals streak overwhelms him. Besides he has skated in much worse conditions before...and to think of all of the people who had traveled so far--some from around the world--just to watch--Yuzuru’s heart clenches at the thought of their disappointment.

 

“Please don’t think of this as a punishment,” his mother says kindly. “Think of it as a vacation. I’ll make all of your favorite things and you can stay at home and play videogames.”

 

It’s blasphemy to think so, but at that moment, Yuzuru finds himself hating videogames.

 

* * *

**_4\. Even fellow skaters and comrade-in-arms will desert him in his time of need._ **

 

It’s a long shot, Yuzuru thinks determinedly but worth a try. After practicing his words in front of the mirror, Yuzuru dials Shoma’s number.

 

After two rings, the GPF bronze medalist picks up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Shoma-kun, can you do me a favor?”

 

“Yuzu--? Oh, you sound awful.” Yuzuru can hear the sound of cars honking and people yelling, which suggest Shoma must be outside.

 

“Just a sore throat,” Yuzuru lies and immediately feels bad for doing so. “Are you in Osaka already?”

 

“Yes, we got here about an hour ago,” Shoma affirms; there is a break of static before it clears. “I’m sorry, the reception is really bad. I can’t even access the news on my phone right now. Yamada-sensei is trying to find where to check in but there’s a huge commotion outside, we can’t even get inside the venue.”

 

“That’s too bad,” Yuzuru sympathizes. “Listen, Shoma-kun, can you do me a favor?”

 

“Sure, what do you need?”

 

“Something--something came up unexpectedly and I’ll be late for registration and check-in--can you, and I’m so sorry for bothering you with this, can you go ahead and check me in as well?”

 

“Am I allowed to do that?” Shoma asks, sounding confused. “I thought skaters had to do it themselves, or maybe coaches are allowed..? Well, I can try.” More static. “Oh, the line’s moving now. Wow, there’s a _huge_ crowd of fans hanging out by the steps. Ehhh...they look like _your_ fans, Yuzu, I can see their banners” A pause. “For some reason, they seem really angry--”

 

_“Shoma-kun, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you. Did you just hear the news--who are you on the phone with?”_

 

Yuzuru can’t hear what’s next but a few seconds later, Shoma hangs up and Yuzuru’s left staring on his phone in disbelief.

 

Ten minutes later, he gets a mail from Shoma, complete with crying emojis and fight-o emoticons.

 

**Shoma1: _Yuzu!! Why didn’t u tell me u were sick?? Pls tell me u were joking abt skating. Pls take it easy!!! I will fight Nats for u! Wish u a full recovery!!!!_**

 

Yuzuru grits his teeth and eyes the unlocked window latch in his bedroom. Time for Plan B.

 

* * *

**_5\. Brian’s betrayal hits closer to home than Yuzu expects._ **

 

To Yuzu’s shock, he gets no sympathy from Brian, who yells at him for an hour for almost killing himself by climbing out of his bedroom window, onto the balcony and shimmying his way down the fire escape chute with his skating gear in tow before collapsing when he reached the ground. His sister had found him when she was going out for groceries and seeing his prone form had nearly given her a heart attack.

 

“Strap him down to the bed, if you have to.” Brian says, his voice cold as he communicates to the Hanyu family through a phone translator. Yuzuru’s father only nods and thanks Brian. Yuzuru’s mother and sister both look a little too gleeful as they carefully tie Yuzuru down to his bed, securing him firmly.

 

Once securely tied down, Yuzuru feels shame when he looks properly at Brian’s face on the video call. There’s mostly disappointment, maybe a little anger, but also a lot of concern.

 

“I know you’re disappointed, Yuzuru,” Brian says, his voice much gentler. Somehow Yuzuru thinks the softened tone is worse than the yelling because at least for the yelling, Yuzuru has something to fight against. “But I hope you believe me, when I say this is for your own good. Do you remember what happened at Worlds last season?”

 

“That was surgery and sprained ankle,” Yuzuru protests half-heartedly. “Totally different.”

 

“The flu isn’t a laughing matter, either,” Brian says. He senses he’s not getting through to the skater. “Think about it this way. Would you be able to live with yourself, skating in this condition, when you can hardly stand up, let alone do a spin or a single loop? Or if you fall and crack your head on the ice while trying a quad you know you can’t land? Would you be able to honestly look back to this performance, years from now, with pride?”

 

Yuzuru’s throat grows tight. He is thinking of his free skate in Cup of China and trembles. It is one of the few skates he does not review. Because the memory is too raw, too painful to relive.

 

“But, it’s Nationals,” he whispers.

 

Brian sighs.

 

“There will be other Nationals,” he says.

 

Yuzuru cries.

 

* * *

 

Brian calls Javi for the second time after congratulating the Spanish skater for defending his National title in Vielha a few days ago.

 

“Wow, he did all of those things? I know Nationals means a lot to him, but I had no idea…”

 

“I think I was too harsh on him,” Brian confesses, still haunted by the sound of Yuzuru’s sobs. Javi shakes his head. “To be honest, I’m a little worried, Yuzuru isn’t talking to his family so he’s shut up in his room. It’s nearly Christmas too.”

 

“No, he just needs time for his heart to catch up with his head,” Javi says thoughtfully. “His head understands withdrawing was the best decision for him, but his heart doesn’t yet...let me talk to him. Can you pass on a message to his family to make that drink he likes? The one with the yuzu? I have an idea…”

 

Brian exhales with relief. “I leave him in your capable hands.”

 

* * *

**_\+ 1. Et tu, Javi?_ **

 

Yuzuru pauses in his work on the bed restraints when he receives a Skype invitation from Javi. He accepts the call.

 

“Hey, Yuzu, what are you up to?”

 

“Cutting myself free.”

 

Yuzuru shows him the improvised wire he’s using to saw away at his bed restraints. It turns out that the wire on one of his beaded bracelets is razor sharp and works well as a cutting knife. Javi whistles, both impressed and disturbed despite himself.

 

“You are scary sometimes, _querido,"_ he says, shaking his head. “You look terrible, like death warmed up all over...what do you have there?”

 

Yuzuru sighs and sniffles-coughs. Javi patiently waits until he finishes blowing his nose. Yuzuru shows him the mug.

 

“Hot yuzu ginger,” Yuzuru says tonelessly. Javi brightens.

 

“Ohhhh, you mean that stuff you introduced me to last time we were in Japan? That stuff’s good. Man, I’m jealous, I’d love some right now. At least have some for me.”

 

Yuzuru obliges and takes a big sip, only because it’s Javi and he knows the Spaniard enjoys it almost as much as he does.

 

“How was your Nationals? Congrats on breaking 300.”

 

Javi smiles. “Much, much better than Marseille; not my best but I’ll take it.” A quirk of his lips. “Though my Nationals was much less exciting compared to yours...I heard you tried to scale down your apartment building like a Houdini escape artist?”

 

Yuzuru hangs his head in shame. “It was stupid to do. I know, Brian said.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

Yuzuru angrily pulls off the last restraint but is so tired he doesn’t feel like getting out of bed after all. He pulls the laptop closer to see Javi’s face more clearly.

 

“Because I could fall and break all my bone, or hit my head, and get injury so bad I never can skate again.” Yuzuru’s voice gets louder, more upset, and frustrated. “Of course, I understand, but I am not happy. I am mad. I am not happy with withdraw. I see I disappoint everyone, all fans, Japan, all who show up to see good performance. I win GPF at Marseille but the result was not good. Very bad actually. And I have chance to make up bad skate for Japanese people and I come down with stupid flu and then withdraw and lose Worlds spot--”

 

To Yuzu’s surprise, Javi begins to chuckle.

 

“ _Querido,_ the JSF would have to be brain dead not to give you a spot at Worlds.”

 

“But Nationals decide who goes--”

 

“Generally, yes, that’s true,” Javi says. “But don’t forget that there are other things that decide who goes to Worlds. Things like a skater’s international record, how they place in the GPF, at last year’s Worlds, how they’ve done at previous Nationals…I’m no expert, _cariño_ , but I do know that I’m looking at this year’s GPF champion, and 4-time Japanese Nationals champion, _and_ the current world-record holder...”

 

Yuzuru flushes at the reminder of his past accomplishments.

 

“But--, but I don’t like how I get the spot,” he almost whispers. “I don’t deserve it. My skate is bad. I’m--I’m bad skater.”

 

Javi just looks at him, his eyes gone all soft in that familiar way that makes Yuzu go all squishy and warm inside.

 

“Yuzu, you are the most amazing skater in the world.”

 

The frightening thing is that Yuzuru believes him.

 

“I know you are sad about missing Nationals, and your fans may be disappointed that they will have to wait a little longer to see you skate,” Javi continues, even as the waterworks start up again for Yuzuru. “But don’t you think they will be even more sad to see you wearing yourself out to the point where they may never see you skate again? Nationals are a big deal, but they happen every year. Unless Japan suddenly loses all funding like the French did this year.” Javi makes a face and Yuzuru giggles.

 

“That won’t happen,” Yuzuru says confidently. “Japan loves figure skating.”

 

“No matter what, there will always be Nationals,” Javi agrees. “But there will only be one Yuzuru Hanyu. And my favorite thing about him is that when he is down for the count, he comes back stronger, more scary than ever.”

 

“Do you want me to sit pretty on my Worlds medals? I don't mind adding a third gold to my collection...”

 

Yuzuru grins.

 

“I was too nice last year, this year is different story.” Then he yawns hugely.

 

“Getting a little sleepy, Yuzu?”

 

Yuzuru suddenly feels incredibly lethargic, which is odd, considering he’s already napped for most of the day. Javi’s smile is just a little too mischievous and if he looks carefully, he sees his boyfriend’s eyes darting to the mug in his hand.

 

“Javi, what did you put in drink?” Yuzuru asks, fighting back another huge yawn.

 

“Don’t look at me; I didn’t do anything. How could I? I’m all the way in Madrid, very far far away from you and your cup…” Yuzu unleashes his secret weapon and gives Javi _that_ look of extreme poutiness and sure enough, Javi relents.

 

“Okay, I _might_ have told your parents to slip you something to help you sleep better tonight. You know, just in case our talk ended on a bad note.” Yuzuru’s blinking rapidly now; his eyelids feel so heavy and his pillow looks so good to rest on...

 

“It’s so rude but I rest my head on the pillow, sorry,” Yuzuru opens one eye to look at Javi. “So tired…”

 

“Then get some rest, _querido,”_ Javi says, his voice soft and soothing and warm.

 

“I..think I will,” Yuzuru yawns as he snuggles into his pillow. “Merry Christmas, Javi.”

 

Javi smiles fondly at the now sleeping Yuzuru. It’s criminally cute and his fingers hover over the capture screenshot button. He then shakes his head and ends the call.

 

“Merry Christmas, Yuzu.”


End file.
